


Untitled - For now at least

by Coco_ljoe



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A ton of other characters but i can't be asked to tag them all, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also title names anyone?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need a beta, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, anyone?, but not that slow, i got a beta!, they're arent really that important anyway, umm... - Freeform, woohoo!, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_ljoe/pseuds/Coco_ljoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okumura Rin had plans. He was going to confess. He was (finally) going to start studying - just to make his brother proud. Becoming a prince of Gehenna was not part of the plan. </p><p> The one where Rin accidentally summons his demon brother/ex-fiancé (...it's complicated) and trouble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...

**Author's Note:**

> So I plan to update relatively frequently (or in other words more that often than my other works) but that I will not update as much come exams, cause you know, I can't exactly write fanfiction for a living, so if I do disappear know that i am not dead just overwhelmed by work.. The chapters will be short 1k-1.5k words maximum (I may throw in the odd 2k if I'm feeling nice). I would love to have a beta, but since I don't have one, just tell me if you see any mistakes. Here you go.

Amaimon shuffled in his seat, his hand scratching at his shirt's collar. The prince sat in a corner, far away from the partying crowd in the main hall. It was far too hot and far too loud inside the room. Demons were everywhere, drinking, dancing, laughing, having fun celebrating the glorious birth of the new princes - the twins, Rin and Yukio (Rin being older by several minuets), who were hardly a day old now. No one had even seen the new borns yet apart from his father, mother (of course) and the midwifes. Amaimon huffed, he really didn't understand what all the fuss was about, if you asked him he thought everyone was over exaggerating and a tad to excited over... babies. The young demon prince shuddered, babies were vile creatures. Crying, drooling, attention seeking monsters. He almost felt sorry for the maids who'd have to look after the crying imbeciles (only almost because he still found the troubles of others a source of entertainment and he was most certainly glad that it wasn't his job).

"Amaimon." A sturdy hand was placed on the said boy's shoulder, and the green haired demon jumped slightly, "You look bored, brother."

Amaimon didn't have to look up to see who it was. "I'm fine, Aniue. I just don't get it."

His brother took a seat next to him, he was donning a black pinstripe suit with a thick navy blue tie, the exact mirror of the smaller demon's outfit if it weren't for amaimon's green tie and one size to big suit jacket. Egyn tutted at this observation and began to roll the sleeves of Amaimon's jacket so that you could actually see the poor boys hands, muttering as he denounced the maids and the tailor for their appalling handiwork. "Now." He said once he had finished, "What is it you don't understand, hmm?"

Egyn was the third eldest of the brothers, having recently turned 19 years old the month prior, which would make him... 1900 years of age in Assiah, Amaimon quickly calculated. If Amaimon remembered correctly his tutor told him that 100 hundred years in Assiah was the equivalent to a year in Gehenna. So that would make him 700 (or was it 7000?) years old, right?

"Amaimon?" The little boy snapped out of his reverie and looked up at his brother, who's face had a calming, charming smile. "What is it you don't understand? I'll try my best to explain it to you." Egyn has always been like this, caring, patient and kind whenever Amaimon didn't understand something, he certainly could count on his older brother to teach it to him.

"This." Amaimon gestured toward the main hall were drunken demons were dancing around - not having a care in the world that they looked absolutely ridiculous, with his chin.

"Ah, the celebration you mean. What is it that you don't understand about that? It's fairly simple, anyone who is someone will receive a hand written invitation from the king-" Egyn gets a shocked look from Amaimon, and as if he read the younger's mind he quickly adds, "No, he doesn't actually write them - he gets someone else to. Don't be ridiculous. Anyway, as I was saying, important demons get an invitation; they see it as an extreme honour - which it is - and come over to celebrate."

"But why? They're celebrating babies being born!"

"It's no different to when you celebrate your birthday."

Amaimon pouted and huffed as crossed his arms. Why did the babies get lots of demons to celebrate their birth and he didn't.

Sensing his brothers jealousy (Amaimon was so easy to read, which was adorable), Egyn smiled softly. He patted his adorable little brother's head "Did you know that your birthday is celebrated by every demon in Gehenna? This-" he held out his hand and did a small sweeping motion in the form of an arch "is nothing compared to that." Amaimon smiled up at his brother, who smiled back.

At that moment a group of demons came over to the princes, crowding them. The demons were probably around Egyn's age. One demon, female with light flowing pink hair that reached her shoulders, and a body and face to die for, asked the elder prince whether he'd like to join them as they were "heading out to the lake.". Despite the girl's charm and beauty, Egyn declined in favour of keeping Amaimon company. With those words said the girl looked at the tiny scrawny little seven year old, took in his apperance, smiled and cooed at him, causing anof 'Aww how cute's and cheek pinching from the rest of the remaining teenage demons. After the group left (to Amaimon's relief) Egyn offered to go on stroll. The young demon agreed eager to get out of the hot and stuffy room. Walking throw the crowd took longer than the princes were expecting, demons stopping with every two steps they took, congratulating them, the boys bowing and saying thanks what must've been over 100 times.

When they finally escaped the crowd the brothers walked the palace grounds, opting to go outside for a bit of fresh air and to get away from the party. An hour and a half later, Egyn and Amaimon were playing hide and seek only to be interrupted by Beelzebub's mocking. Amaimon on Egyn were in the midst of a dispute when he arrived. The youngest demon was down right adamant about not counting to a hundred saying 'it'll take too long ' and Egyn could be anywhere by the time he had finished, (that was the point of the game was it not?) Egyn on the other hand fought his side of the case saying it was only fair Amaimon counted to one hundred since he had done the same . Beelzebub laughed gaining his brothers' attention. "Honestly, fighting over a stupid game? You're almost as bad as Mesi and Lucy. "

Amaimon blinked, confused with the reference on his two eldest brothers, shrugged and asked whether h'd like to play "It's getting boring with just us two.". Egyn, at least, had the decency to look ashamed of his previous actions. But that quickly changed as he noticed Beelzebub's poorly hidden sniggering, "What do you want, Beelzebub?"

The king of insects frowned at his brother's words and tone, "Well, I was going to tell you but that attitude of yours has changed my mind. Unfortunately for you it was important..." Beelzebub turned on his heel and began to walk away.

He had only taken two steps when Egyn called him back and apologised, smirking he relayed the message he was given, a simple: "Father wants to see you."

Egyn raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth it could be about, "Oh? Let's go then," the gentlemanly demon prince began to walk forward, just to have Beelzebub stop him, holding out his arm blocking his way. Beelzebub rolled his eyes and drawled sarcastically, "Not you, idiot. I meant Amaimon."

Egyn turned back to the youngest brother, who was currently in his own world, picking at a insect he had found on the ground. The little boy cupped the insect tightly in his tiny hand, he felt it flutter and wriggle in his palm; finding the sensation funny and odd he clasped his hands together even tighter, unintentionally, squashing and suffocating the poor thing.

"Be gentle with it!" Beelzebub suddenly cried, startling Egyn and Amaimon. He rushed over to the seven year old who dropped the bug at the outcry, crouching down next to the younger, he hurriedly scooped up the insect, with Amaimon profusely apologising next to him, "It was hurt, so I was trying to put it somewhere safe and I-"

Beelzebub blew over the writhing insect, his breath coming out a misty green. The the green mist surrounded and wrapped it's self round the bug and glowed slightly. When it dissipated, the insect zoomed out of the Insect king's hand as if it wasn't dying a few seconds ago. Amaimon who was peering down at his brothers palm was extremely impressed by the whole ordeal, clapped his hands and let out an adorable little "Wow~".

"Come on," Beelzebub stood up, brushing himself off as an attempt to hide how chuffed he was, he offered a helping hand to Amaimon, who was still extremely impressed with how 'cool' and 'awesome' his older brother was. Beelzebub held his hand as they walked back inside, Egyn trailing behind them. The boys took the quick to their parent's bedroom, meaning they avoided walking through the main hall again and instead cut through the west wing of the house, meaning that the passed through the library, the indoor garden (where, by chance they met Iblis, who was searching for Azazel and Egyn offered to help him leaving the other two.), one of the three kitchens, the maids quarters, down a corridor and up two flights of stairs, before finally arriving in front of their parents bedroom door.

A pair of giant mahogany double doors stood towering over them, a good 2 meters taller than the brothers before it. The majestic door had swirls of gold and silver engraved into it, creating a beautifully complex image of vines and different flowers, their mother's work no doubt. She has always been the more artistic of the two parents. Upon inspection, the door was most definitely grand but Amaimon can't help but think a touch of green here and there would make it so much better. Maybe even some blue.

"You going to knock or not?" Beelzebub piped up, interrupting, the green haired boy's train of thought.

The younger looked up at his brother confused with those big innocent eyes of his. Beelzebub sighed, let go of Amaimon's small hand and stepped round his younger brother to knock for him.

An impending silence came and the boys stood there stiff and skittish, with their backs straight and had hand behind them. The only sound that filled the hall were the nervous breaths. Amaimon began to panic, was he in trouble? he knew he had done some naughty thing but he swore he hadn't done them on purpose... except that he had intended to push Ayrora of the bridge but how was he supposed to know that she would break her arm and start crying - it wasn't his fault she was so weak! And besides the bridge wasn't even that high!

Amaimon started to have an inner meltdown, what if she snitched on him and told his parents all the terrible things he had done?! Oh dear he was done for- he should leave, the moment he entered that room his mum and dad were going to punish him, like they did to his older brothers when they had been particularly unruly. Once they banished Egyn to a desert for a 2 whole months, and the sent Iblis to one of the coldest regions in Assiah for an entire year. As much as Amaimon liked to act like he big and strong like his many older brothers, he didn't think he was quite ready for such a torture.

"Come in." The light and airy tone of his mother sent chill down his spine.

Beelzebub gave Amaimon a pat on the back for reassurance, "Good luck," He whispered. And he left. Leaving Amaimon no choice but to enter the room.

The little boy took a deep breath prior to pushing the door open and taking a step into the room.

"Amaimon? Is that you, sweetheart?" He heard his mother call from somewhere in the massive bedroom, which was an absolute mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, mother had no doubt been looking for a dress to wear for later that night.

"Yes... B-Beelzebub said you wanted to see me, Mama." The uneasiness readably in his voice.

"Come here, darling. We've got wonderful news!"


	2. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon is given 'wonderful' news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I fangirled so much with every kudo, bookmark and comment left. Also I feel no shame in dragging Exo's Chen into this.   
> Enjoy~

Amaimon walked over towards to sound of his mothers voice, fearful of the consequences. He made his way to the balcony, pulled aside the curtains. There he saw both his parents standing side by side, each with a new born in their arms, smiling down at the infants. The scene would appear touching to Amaimon if it weren't for the fact that he was about to be met with his doom. "Oh, Amaimon you're here." His father smiled down at him, and Amaimon couldn't help but smile back. "Hello, Papa."

Satan turned round momentarily placing the baby he held in his arms carefully into the crib behind him. When he was facing his 7th son once again it was with open arms, that Amaimon ran straight into. Satan spun him round and Amaimon couldn't help but giggle, forgetting his probable punishment. His father laughed along with him, and his mother smiled at the two fondly, as she put the second twin into a crib of his own, she then sighed and took a seat on the rocking chair. Satan stopped spinning Amaimon and placed him on the floor, he looked over at his wife with concern, "Persephone, shouldn't you be in bed? You just have birth, don't strain yourself."

Persephone closed her eyes as she sighed yet again, "I'm fine, Darling. I've give birth nine times before, once more is nothing."

"Yes, well. But still, I'd feel much better if you went off to bed and rested and I'm sure you would too."

"I'm perfectly fine, I assure you." She glared lightly at her husband, her eyes filled with a slight glow of mirth.

"Well, I'd feel even more assured if you went to bed." Satan persisted and Persephone rolled her eyes. Amaimon looked at his two parents bickering, they'd seem to have forgotten all about him.

"Satan, I'm fine."

"You're falling asleep."

"No I'm not! I'm resting my eyes."

Satan scoffed, "You can 'rest your eyes' in bed."

"Why should I when I can do that here?"

"This is excatly what you did after you gave birth to Astaroth!"

"Oh my- are you still going on about that?" Persephone exasperated.

"do I need to remind you what happened after you fainted?!"

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice. So, please, carry on."

"The women looked at me like I was the devil of some sorts! Or the worlds biggest sinner!"

Persephone raised an eyebrow at his choice of words, "Well..." She trailed off, a smile on her face. She was having fun, finding the argument hilarious. She yawned and closed her eyes momentarily.

"Amaimon," The little prince jumped at the sound of his name, "Tell your mother to quit being so stubborn and go to bed." Satan said imposing the task upon his son. He was determined to win this silly argument no matter what, even if involving the kids was considered as cheating of sorts.

Amaimon shuffled awkwardly, "Mama?" He started.

"Mmm?" She had closed her eyes once again and was clearly fighting off sleep.

"I think you should listen to Papa and go to bed, I don't want you to get sick because you slept outside and not in your bed. Because then everyone would be worried and so would the babies and they probably won't stop crying and its take the ages to keep quiet if you were sick,"

"And why is that?"

"Well, I don't mean to mean or rude," Amaimon twiddled his thumbs, "But it takes the nannies ages to stop the babies from crying normally, but with you sick it'll be worse. Because Chen told me that when his mother was sick, his baby sister took even longer to keep quiet and it was because she missed her mother. The baby hadn't seen her in a long time because she was in bed all day since she was sick." Amaimon explained and Satan smirked triumphantly.

"Oh, I see. So you and your father are worried about me and the babies?" Persephone asked.

Amaimon nodded, "and when the babies cry too much, I wake up and I can't sleep."

Persephone and Satan laughed.

Amaimon looked at his mother worried, "Mama, I'm really think you should go to bed-" Persephone interupted with a yawn, "See! You're tired! And if you don't go inside now everything that Chen told me will happen!"

"Who's this 'Chen'?" Statan queried curiously.

"His real name Jongdae, Papa, but I call him Chen, he said I'm the only one who gets to call him that since we're super-amazing good friends."

"Oh, Jongdae your friend from school," Satan realised.

"Mmhm. My super-amazing good friend," Amaimon corrected.

Gehenna's ruler smiled down at his adorable son and ruffled his hair, "Well." Satan clapped his hands, Persephone who was falling asleep woke up with s jump. "I think that settles it. You, young lady," he pointed a finger at as his wife, "are going to bed. There's no point arguing." he held out a hand for her to take.

Persephone groaned childishly and grabbed her husband's hand and was pulled up and out of the rocking chair, "I'll only go to bed if you carry me there." She challenged with a cheeky grin as she stood.

Satan smirked, "As the lady wishes." He swooped Persephone into his arms, carrying her back into bedroom bridal style with little to no effort, Persephone giggled and buried her face in Satan's shoulder. "Amaimon, wait there, I've got some great news to tell you." He called over his shoulder.

As soon as his parents left the balcony the babies began to cry, much to a certain little prince's frustration. Amaimon could only ignore the infuriating cries of the newborns for so long. Especially since one twin was being particularly loud. Amaimon huffed and glared at said baby's cot. The seven year old stalked over and stared coldly down at the crying baby. "Stop." Amaimon commanded as if the infant could actually understand him and obey. He crossed his arms at an attempt to look even more menacing, like he'd seen his mother and father do many times.

To the earth king's dismay his order went on deaf ears. He groaned and was just about to turn round and call his father to deal with the ingrates when he heard his fathers voice from behind him, "I see you've met Rin."

The seven year old prince jumped and did a 180 spin at the sound of his father's voice, who chuckled.

"Amaimon, you know of the marriage custom here in Gehenna, yes?"

The little demon boy felt a chill crawl up his spine, for some reason he had the feeling that he wasn't going to like where this conversation was headed. Amaimon nodded stiffly.

Satan cleared his throat, "Ahem, well, that makes this easier then. Look." The ruler of hell turned his son so that he faced and peered down into the crib again. Amaimon noted that the twins had stopped crying the moment his father returmed, "Rin is to be your mate - isn't that wonderful?"

Amaimon failed to see what was so 'wonderful' about his current predicament. He was engaged to a baby, a snivelling, snot producing, sobbing monster. He didn't see anything wonderful about that. The demon prince looked at the new born inside, he struggled to conceal his disgust. "It's so small and weak," and pathetic he added mentally.

"Of course, it was just brought into the world. The child probably doesn't even who he is. And it's your job to look after him, teach and protect him, not just as his mate, but his brother."

Amaimon poked the baby in the stomach, which caused it to emit a gurgle of then held a single finger infront of child's face wiggling it teasing the baby. Rin's bright cerulean eyes were fixed on Amaimon's finger before he slowly raised its arm to wrap it's small chubby fingers round Amaimon's own. The earth king gasped as he felt a small spark of electricityas their skin touched, but the shocked expression on face quickly shifted into a grimace because , ew - gross. Devil knows where that hand has been. Amaimon hastily yanked his finger away from Rin, with such speed and force that the baby started crying (again). Uncaring he faced his father, expression defiant with his arms crossed, "I'm not marrying that. It's disgusting."

Satan sighed at his son's refusal, he bent down so he was Amaimon's height, placed his hands on the smaller's shoulders and stared into his son's eyes earnestly,"Amaimon I know you do not like or approve of this but it's for your own good. Rin may be small and fragile, but he'll get stronger with time, just like you will."

Amaimon stomped his foot, angry and on the brink of throwing a tantrum, "But why?! Why do I have to marry a baby!"

Satan looked up to the sky pensively, "Well..." he mused in thought "There is one other person."

The little prince lit up at the thought of marrying someone other than a baby. "Who?" He asked eagerly "Who? Who? Who?" He was practically jumping up and down, if it weren't for Satan's hand on his shoulders, keeping him in place, restricting his movement.

"Ayrora's parents have been particularly adamant about who you marry, they want you to marry their daughter,"

Amaimon's face fell. No. No way in hell was he marrying Ayrora. She would be a worse than the baby, he'd pick Rin (despite being a huge ball of snot, tears and other things) over Ayrora any day. Amaimon shook his head venomously at the proposal of being engaged to Ayrora. He'd rather die than do such a thing, when he voiced this his father laughed wholeheartedly at his son's disgust. Satan then stood up and ruffled the small earth king's hair, "Well then, we'll leave Rin in your care then, hmm?" He smiled when the little demon nodded and scooped him up into his arms for a warm bear hug.

The two walked back inside,just as there was a knock on the door, "Ahh, must be Azazel." He placed Amaimon back on the floor, "Come in." He called out, long enough for the newcomer too hear but quietly enough not to wake up Persephone who was sound asleep.

Azazel walked in with his usual shy expression on his face, shutting the door carefully behind him. Amaimon felt his father pat him on the back before saying he could leave. As he walked passed Azazel they shared a smile, "I'll wait for you outside okay?" Amaimon said, reassuring his brother, Azazel probably thought he was in trouble just like he did before he knew was getting engaged.

Azazel nodded and his smile grew.

Amaimon grinned back and gave his younger brother a thumbs up as he slipped out the room.


End file.
